Type 2 diabetes mellitus (T2DM) is one of the most costly and burdensome chronic diseases, and is increasing in epidemic proportions in the U.S. and other countries. The defining feature of T2DM is hyperglycemia, a reflection of impaired carbohydrate (glucose) utilization resulting from a defective or deficient insulin secretory response. T2DM is currently defined in patients having a fasting plasma glucose level that is greater than or equal to 125 mg/dL. T2DM is a late manifestation of metabolic derangements that begin many years earlier. Its cause is believed to be a progressive increase in insulin resistance coupled with deteriorating β-cell function. So long as the pancreatic β-cells are able to secrete enough insulin to compensate for the progressive resistance of target tissues to insulin's hypoglycemic effects, the patient is able to maintain normal fasting glucose levels. Hyperglycemia and the transition to T2DM occur as a consequence of progressive β-cell dysfunction which leads to failure to maintain hypersecretion of insulin in the face of increasing insulin resistance. These potential metabolic changes over time and the impact on glucose levels are shown schematically in FIG. 1.
Type 2 diabetes has been traditionally diagnosed by the detection of elevated levels of glucose (sugar) in the blood (hyperglycemia). While hyperglycemia defines diabetes, it is a very late stage development in the chain of events that lead from insulin resistance to full-blown diabetes. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a way of identifying whether or not a subject is at risk for developing Type 2 diabetes (i.e., is predisposed to the condition) prior to the development of the classic symptoms, such as hyperglycemia. Earlier detection of indicators of the disease (e.g., detection before glucose levels are elevated enough to be considered hyperglycemia) may lead to more effective treatment of the disease, if not actual prevention of the onset of the disease.
The most direct and accurate methods for assessing insulin resistance are laborious and time-consuming, and thus impractical for clinical application. The “gold standard” among these research methods is the hyperinsulinemic euglycemic clamp, which quantifies the maximal glucose disposal rate (GDR, inversely proportional to insulin resistance) during the clamp. Another arduous research method which is somewhat less reproducible (CV 14-30%) is the frequently sampled intravenous glucose tolerance test (IVGTT) with minimal model analysis, which measures insulin sensitivity (Si), the inverse of insulin resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,069 to Otvos et al. describes NMR derived measurements of glucose and/or certain lipoprotein values to assess a patient's risk of developing T2DM.